As You Wish
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Miranda, now three months pregnant, has been experiencing many strange cravings, and Baileywick and Cedric must work together to placate an increasingly moody queen. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


As You Wish

Summary: Miranda, now three months pregnant, has been experiencing many strange cravings, and Baileywick and Cedric must work together to placate an increasingly moody queen. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: *rubs hands together* This story/episode is going to be fun. ;D Poor Baileywick and Cedric are going to need some cookies after this. Lol! Enjoy!

*Eighth Story/Episode 8*

"I'm gone, Miranda," Roland announced as he finished sliding on his winter coat before picking up his satchel and securing it around his shoulders. "I'll be back before supper. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Let's see," the queen began in a mildly sarcastic tone, amusing the fair-haired king, "three months pregnant, freezing cold outside, sitting in a meeting for long periods of time, _and_ a bad selection of food? No, thanks. I'll take my chances here." She smirked as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be fine, Rollie. Besides, if I need anything, it's all here anyway."

"If you need any help, just make sure you summon Baileywick." He smiled before tugging on some gloves. "He promised to see to you."

"Like always," she laughed softly. "Go on, Roland. I'll see you tonight." She rolled her eyes in amusement as her husband left, closing the door behind him.

It was mid-November, and it was already beginning to grow very cold outside. Winter was fast approaching, and Miranda could tell that, with the temperature consistently dropping, it was likely that snow would be a possibility very soon. Not that she minded, of course, but with difficult weather came difficult traveling conditions for someone with child.

Miranda sighed and gently patted her stomach, which was beginning to develop a bit more roundness than it used to. She still didn't show very much if onlookers didn't know what to look for, especially if she wore some of her denser outfits, but she knew that time was fast approaching when it would become far more obvious.

She lay against the pillows, twirling her fingers around her brown hair, before frowning determinedly. "I'm hungry." She sat up slowly, resting her feet on the ground. "But what do I want to eat…? And do we even _have_ it in supply?" She smiled to herself. "Well, if we don't, I bet I know a way to get it…" Determined, she stood and prepared herself for the day.

* * *

"Oh, Cedric," Baileywick called as he approached the sorcerer, who seemed to be preparing to head back to his tower. "Good morning. How have you been?"

Cedric raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been awfully civil to me the last couple of years, Baileywick… It's sort of starting to freak me out."

The steward rolled his eyes and beckoned his fellow worker forward, continuing their chat. "So, I figured I should make you aware. Queen Miranda has been asking for some rather strange things recently."

"Like what? A potato tree? A cupcake bush?" He smirked to himself, assuming that his responses were merely jokes.

"You're not that far off…" Baileywick sighed as they entered the kitchen, which was currently occupied with Chef Andre and his staff working to make breakfast for the royals. "Her pregnancy cravings have gotten a little… _odd_ recently."

Cedric's expression became perplexed. "Dare I ask?"

Chef Andre cleared his throat, getting the others' attention. "I might have some insight for that," he informed them. "She requested, yesterday alone, for salmon with blackberry sauce, egg-flavored ice cream with sprinkles, and broccoli and cheese soup."

"Aside from the last one, those all sound disgusting," Cedric remarked with a repulsed tone.

"Actually, Cedric," Baileywick began thoughtfully, "salmon and blackberry sauce is rather good. You just make the sauce a reduction and coat it over the fish. Pretty tasty."

"Yes, well, some of us don't have time to enjoy the luxury of your fancy fish, Baileywick."

"Oh, I forgot to mention…" Chef Andre shrugged. "The broccoli and cheese soup was combined with frosting and cucumbers."

Even Baileywick looked appalled at _that_ combination. "Far be it from me to question the cravings of a woman with child, but…"

"Oh, _I'll_ question her," Cedric interjected with a grimace. "I'd just simply ask her, 'Queen Miranda, no disrespect, but what in Merlin's name possessed you to make such disgusting food amalgamations?"

"A tiny human with no food filter."

Cedric and Baileywick gasped in surprise, turning to see Miranda standing behind them, her arms folded and an amused smirk on her face. She'd worn her hair down today, and she'd opted for a simple maroon dress rather than the typical queenly ones. Comfort was of the essence on lazy days such as this, after all.

"Q-Queen Miranda," Cedric laughed nervously, grinning sheepishly. "…How long have you been there?" He then shot a 'Why-didn't-you-say-anything?' look toward the chef, who merely smirked and shrugged.

"Long enough to know that you guys think my eating habits are strange." She walked a bit farther inside, sitting down on a wooden chair. "Believe me, I'm well aware of how weird my cravings get, but given the circumstances… Can't say it's really my choice." She gestured toward her stomach. "My little roommate is the one calling the shots for the next six months."

"More like 'womb-mate,' Your Majesty," Chef Andre joked, grinning as she laughed. "My wife always used to say that when she was pregnant with Gwen, anyway."

"May we be of service to you, Queen Miranda?" Baileywick inquired, a worried look on his face. "Are you all right? Have you had any trouble this morning?"

Miranda laughed. "Calm down, Baileywick. I'm fine. You're worse than Roland."

"That's honestly not saying much, Your Majesty," Cedric informed her. "Baileywick has always been a worrywart. It's doubtful that the new prince or princess is going to change that." He snickered a bit.

"Right," she agreed, smiling at a sulking Baileywick. "But that's why we love you, Baileywick. Don't change."

He smiled. "Very well."

"Okay, so I _do_ have a request." She gestured around. "And between our chef, our sorcerer, and our steward, I figured one or all of you could help me out."

"How may we help you, Queen Miranda?" Chef Andre inquired, stepping out from his section of cooking and passing the duty along instead to one of his assistants.

"We'll try our best," Baileywick added.

"No matter how disgusting," Cedric remarked, frowning as Baileywick nudged him, and not too softly either. "Ow," he hissed at a volume where Miranda couldn't hear him.

"Well, I'd like to order a cake." Miranda smiled dreamily as she began naming off the ingredients that would be in her…cake. "Start with the usual batter, but I'd like to have some things mixed in. I'd like squash, pheasant, Brussel sprouts, cheese-drizzled potatoes, winter berries, crumbled cookie pieces, and some of Roland's jiggly wiggly pudding." She held a finger to her lips. "But shh. He isn't to know about that."

Chef Andre's eye twitched at the order. "I see… And…for the frosting of this…cake?" Dare he even ponder over this?

"Oh, right! Um…" She shrugged. "I think just coating it with some Dijon mustard and ice cream will be fine."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Cedric murmured to Baileywick.

"I'm surprised _she_ isn't just thinking about it," Baileywick returned quietly before clearing his throat. "Yes, well, as you wish; we'll do our best, Queen Miranda."

"We will?" Chef Andre caught the steward's pointed look and corrected his question to, "I mean, yes! We shall indeed!"

Miranda noticed the uncertain looks on the trio's faces and frowned. "If it's _too much_ for you to handle, then don't bother." She stood up, huffing and folding her arms, sighing. "Of course, no one would want to make this _disgusting_ cake for me." She instantly glared at Cedric, who gulped.

"I—I—I—"

"I don't know why I bother," she continued, sulking. "I'm just trying to appease this hungry little person—who's rather demanding and specific, by the way. Forgive me for making you uncomfortable." With that, she began sniffling, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Um…" Chef Andre quickly pulled the other two aside. "We must comfort her, but I am not a very comforting person. Just ask my daughter."

"Well, _I'm_ not doing it," Cedric insisted. "She scares me!"

"Among the three of us, you're the least intimidating," Baileywick told the younger sorcerer with a small smirk of triumph. "And, thanks to Sofia, the one used to the most hugs. So therefore, you've had the most experience."

Cedric's mouth dropped. "Who knew accepting hugs would put me in the position of being volunteered to comfort a cranky pregnant woman? I deserve a higher salary. This was _not_ in my job description."

"Of _course_ , it was," the chef responded, smirking. "Your job is to serve and protect. And sometimes serving involves comforting. Now go comfort our moody queen before she throws another tantrum."

The sorcerer sighed heavily as Miranda had begun crying a bit, sounding rather pathetic. "Merlin's Mushrooms… Why me?" While the chef and steward got to work making Miranda's interesting request, Cedric slowly approached the queen and hesitantly reached out, tapping her on the shoulder. "Um, Queen Miranda?"

"What?!" She turned around and sniffled, rubbing at her eyes and then looking toward Cedric. "Come to belittle me more about my awful food choices?"

"I would never do such a thing… I was merely surprised by your request is all." He offered her an uncertain smile. "You seem…stressed, if you don't mind my saying so. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Miranda finally smiled, wiping away the rest of her tears. "Maybe you could…" She shrugged. "I don't know. Rollie usually just hugs me if I get all weird like this. But I won't put you in that predicament, Cedric. I know that you're not much of a hugger."

' _I guess she's unaware of Sofia's hugging habit then…_ ' "Mm, maybe not, but how about this?" He reached out and gently patted her back, smiling kindly at her. "You're perfectly fine, Queen Miranda. It's natural for you to get a little out of sorts during this time, I'm sure. Everything will be all right."

Miranda's lip trembled, and she began crying again, much to the sorcerer's surprise. "Thank you, Cedric…" Without warning, she hugged him, still crying.

Cedric was _so_ uncomfortable with the unexpected hug, but he tried to reassure the crying woman as he gently patted her back. "There, there. Everything is all right." He glared toward the two snickering workers. "HURRY UP!" he snapped in a harsh whisper.

"But Cedric," Baileywick drawled playfully, "baking a cake takes time."

"And I have to cook the pheasant!" Chef Andre insisted.

Cedric groaned. "Ugh… Curse my luck."

A while later, after the interesting cake concoction was made (not to mention breakfast, which the other cooks had helped complete), Baileywick finally managed to pry a still-emotional Miranda from Cedric. "Queen Miranda," he began calmly, "your cake is ready."

Instantly, she brightened. "Oh, wonderful!" She smiled sweetly toward Cedric, who backed up a bit. "Thanks for comforting me, Cedric. You're a good friend." She hummed happily as she walked off to retrieve her desired confection.

Cedric glared at Baileywick in disdain as the steward approached him, grinning. "Next time, _I'll_ help Chef Andre, and _you'll_ be on hugging duty."

"But Cedric, I have a kingdom to run." He smiled slyly before glancing at his pocket watch. "Speaking of which, I must be tarrying along. Have a good morning, Cedric."

Cedric folded his arms and silently mimicked the older man before sighing and walking out of the kitchen. He blinked as he nearly ran into Sofia, who giggled.

"Mr. Cedric, are you okay?" she asked curiously. "You look a little frazzled."

He smiled and shook his head. "You don't know the half of it, my dear."

The end

(Next Story/Episode 9: Ruffled Feathers)

* * *

Ending Note: Don't even ask me what made me think of that concoction. I've never experienced the 'joys' of pregnancy cravings so had to do a little research. Of course, I was aiming more for the silly/weird aspect, so hope you liked it. Lol. I suppose Miranda ate that 'cake' of hers. Hope she doesn't regret it. I sure would! Haha! Also, this whole scenario is highly exaggerated (or at least I assume it is, haha), but it was so funny that I couldn't help laughing. See you in the next story! Later!


End file.
